


How Love Can Turn Fear Into Happiness

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [8]
Category: Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Witches, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Jack?”“Hm?”“Should the cauldron be… floating… like that?”“…no.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 8 of haunted septiween and part two of The Forest Of Ghosts! Let me what you thought! Enjoy:D

Mark sighed as he walked through The Forest of Ghosts, a forest he was once so scared of. But ever since he found out that Jack lives out here, the fear of the place left him. After three months of exploring this place, both with Jack and sometimes Sam, and sometimes by himself, he pretty much knew it like the back of his hand. 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you know only madmen would dare enter this forest?” An accented voice spoke from behind him. 

He rolled his eyes as he turned around and looked at Jack who had a large grin on his face. “Really? I’ve been told a scary witch lives in here but I’ve only come across a green haired leprechaun.” Mark grinned as Jack glared at him. 

“Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Mark shrugged and pulled Jack into a hug. Jack huffed as he slowly wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist. “I took the day off. It’s been a few days since we last saw each other and I wanted to hang out with you.”

Jack hummed, “I’d be careful. If you take too many days off, your boss might fire you. He’s kind of a dick.”

“I’m my own boss. I  _ own _ that book store.”

“Oh I know.”

Mark scoffed as he pulled back, “I suppose I deserved that after the leprechaun comment.” He smiled as Jack grabbed his hand and threaded his fingers through them. 

“Yeah you did. But come on, let’s go back to my house. I was in the middle of doing something before I sensed you were here.”

“Lead the way.”

********

Mark sat with his legs crossed on the couch as Jack hovered over a large, black cauldron. What Jack had been working on was a new spell he created himself. Jack didn’t tell Mark exactly what it was but it involved a lot of foul smelling potions and a few other objects. Mark felt a small thump as Sam jumped up onto the couch. Mark smiled as they walked over to Mark and laid down in his lap.

“I still can’t believe they like you. Normally familiars don’t care much for others besides their witch.” Jack said, a fond smile on his lips and looked over at the two of them.

Sam raised their head, “Well, you love him. And since we’re connected, I can feel a small amount of that love you have for him. It partily makes me like him too.” Sam rested his head. “That and he’s really warm. You’re always so cold.” They closed their eyes as Mark gently rubbed their head. Mark looked up as Jack chuckled, “I suppose I can’t argue with that. He is pretty warm.” Mark watched as the cauldron began to float up behind Jack and he felt his jaw drop a bit. “Jack?” 

“Hm?” Jack asked, raised an eyebrow. 

“Should the cauldron be… floating… like that?” 

Jack whirled around, “… _ no _ .” Jack face palmed as he sighed. “Well, that didn’t work.” He waved his hand and muttered a few words under his breath, causing the cauldron to began to bubble. Jack jumped back and it started shaking, before it fell down, spilling a bluish liquid everywhere. He looked at Mark, “That uh, didn’t go like I thought it would.” 

He walked over to Mark and sighed, plopping down next to Mark who wrapped his arm around Jack’s waist. Jack placed his head on Mark’s shoulder, “What were you trying to do?” Mark questioned but had a feeling Jack still wasn’t going to say. 

Jack shook his head, “Doesn’t matter. I’ll clean in up in a minute. Right now, I just wanna with cuddle you.” 

Mark laughed and kissed the top of Jack head, “Well, cuddles I can do, Clover.”

He felt Jack smile into his neck, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyeeee a two parter!  
> If you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! I got shit-posts, Youtubers, and other random bullshit over there!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
